


Runaway Bride

by Heartithateyou



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Randomness, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony and Pepper are getting married and Steve knows he should be happy for him.But it's hard when he's in love with the other man.





	Runaway Bride

Today was finally the day.

The church was decked out in flowers and draping, candles creating a warm glow in the space. It was gorgeous and elegant, every detail perfect.

But what else would anyone expect from Tony Stark; genius, playboy, philanthropist and apparently wedding designer.

“It looks beautiful Tony.” He says softly as he shakes the other man’s hand. He tried to focus on the decorations and not how gorgeous the other man looks. He always looked handsome, but in his cut it was magnified times a million.

“Thanks Rogers. Do you think Pepper will like it?” He asks, looking around the church as well.

Pepper. His fiancé. Soon, his wife.

The day has finally come where Steve would have to watch Tony, the only man he could say he’d ever been in love with, marry someone else.

And it was killing him inside.

“Of course she will, how could she not. Everything looks amazing.” He says, holding back the comments he could make about how amazing Tony looks.

Because no matter how this was crushing him inside, he still wanted to at least appear to be a supportive friend.

“Thanks, I’m just so nervous. I don’t know why, I just can’t stop thinking...” Tony says, before breaking off, his eyes still scanning the room around them.

“Thinking what Tony?” He asks softly, leaning in closer.

“I don’t know, it’s nothing I’m sure. Just nerves. Everyone feels that way, right?” Tony asks, looking straight into his eyes.

“I... don’t know. Maybe. Probably.” He stutters, tripping over his words. He doesn’t think so, and maybe it’s not normal, but he couldn’t see clearly through the fog of wanting to be with the other man. And he’d be damned if he was going to let his own selfish thoughts ruin the day.

“Right, probably.” Tony repeats, wringing his hands together. “I just didn’t think it’d feel like this. I mean, I didn’t think I’d get married and here I am, so maybe it’s just something... something I didn’t see coming.”

“I know what you mean.” He says with a chuckle, “I know I’m not the one standing up there on the alter, but I know what it feels like for you to be hit by something you never saw coming. You never thought it would be there and then it becomes your entire world and you can’t even picture your life without it.”

He stops his ramble when he sees the perplexed look on Tony’s face.

“Steve-“ Tony begins, before being cut off by an overly excited Thor.

“Congratulations Tony!” He all but yells as he envelopes him into a hug. Natasha gently pulls Thor off of him and back to a safe distance.

“Thanks Thor, usually people save that for after the wedding.” Tony says as he gently rubs where Thor had grasped him.

“Well we never thought you’d make it this far Stark.” Clint says with a smirk, carrying a giant present under his arm.

“Why did I invite you again Clint?” Tony asks with a laugh as he turns to embrace Natasha.

“Because I didn’t want to have to carry that present around.” She says smoothly as she hugs Tony.

“And like you could have kept me out.” Clint says with a laugh as he claps Tony on the back.

“Natasha, Clint hit me.” Tony whines.

“Boys, behave. And it’s his wedding day, be nice.” Natasha says, throwing Clint a look, “We should be getting to our seats anyway.”

“I’ll come with you guys.” He blurts out, looking for an excuse to leave in case Tony wants to bring up the conversation they had been having again.

“I’ll see you all after then.” Tony says, shooting Steve a strange look.

“Damn Steve, couldn’t get away from him fast enough, could you?” Clint murmurs as they make their way to the pews.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mutters lamely, looking down at the tiled floor.

“Steve, lying is not your specialty.” Natasha says smoothly as they all take their seats, placing herself in-between Clint and himself.

“Natasha-“ He starts, trying to quickly squash this conversation.

“Steve, I know how you feel about him.” She whispers quietly, giving him a serious look.

“I…. How?” He asks, not even trying to lie to her. She was practically a mind reader and it was useless trying to deny it.

“Because I know what love looks like. And I know that this must be killing you.” She says, putting her hand gently on his.

“That’s putting it gently. But it’s what Tony wants. And it’s what makes him happy.” He says, more to himself than to Natasha.

“If that’s what you really feel, I can respect that. But in our line of work, we don’t get anything promised to us. Not tomorrow, not those we love. It could all be gone tomorrow. So don’t be afraid to take chances in life to be happy. They could be gone in a second.” She says, darting a look over at Clint. Even though it had been months since the brainwashing incident, she still looked at him like he might be gone in a second again. 

If anyone understood love and loss, it was her.

“Thank you.” He whispers, giving his hand a squeeze.

Tony makes his way to the front and stands at the altar, fidgeting with his hands as he does. Which is unlike him, Tony was a lot of things but a nervous fidgeter he was not. Steve could also tell that he’d be worrying at his lip, biting it out of anxiety.

He felt as nervous as Tony looked, should he do something? Say something? Take what could be his last chance?

Before he can make a decision, music begins to play and everyone turns to look at Pepper as she begins to walk down the aisle. She looks beautiful in her bridal gown, but somehow her smile doesn’t quite meet her eyes and Steve wonders if anyone else notices.

She walks down the aisle and stands next to Tony, only slightly taller than him in her heels. Everyone takes a seat as the pastor begins to speak. He goes on for a bit about love and marriage, but Steve barely hears a word of it. All he can focus on is the man in front of him and the chance that is drifting farther and farther away.  
“Now, does anyone object to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace.” The pastor asks. Pepper and Tony look around the church, and Tony’s eyes seem to lock on his own.

And that’s when he decides, in that one look, to take a chance.

"I-" he blurts out as he stands, the entire crowd turning to look at himself. He feels himself immediately flush as even Tony fixes a confused expression on him.  
"Leg cramp." He finishes lamely.

Every let's out a little chuckle as he sits back down, Tony rolling his eyes before he turns back to Pepper.

Natasha gives him an odd look as he sits back down next to her. He tried to ignore her and keep his eyes straight ahead even as the blush grew on his cheeks.  
The pastor begins to speak again, but Steve can’t stop himself from standing up again, he can practically feel the glances and glares from everyone in the church.  
"I love you.” He blurts out, his eyes locked on Tony’s, “I am in love with you. Every minute, of every day, it hurts not being able to be with you. I know I couldn't have picked a worse time and I am infinitely sorry about that but I had to say it. I love you, Tony Edward Stark. And I think you could love me too."

The church is completely silent, he can hear his heart beating out of his chest and the blush rising in his cheeks.

“I…” Tony starts off, his eyes never leaving Steve’s, “I am so sorry Pepper.”

He can hear the gasps around them but tunes them out as Tony walks down from the alter and rushes towards him. Steve can’t the smile that breaks out across his face as Tony grabs his hand. He tugs him into the aisle and follows behind him as he leads them out of the church.

They ran out of the church, laughing and holding hands, not glancing behind them for a second. The rest of the world seems to melt away and Steve couldn’t care less about what people are thinking or saying, the only thing that matters to him in this moment is Tony.

They run to Steve’s car and he fumbles as he grabs the keys to unlock it, before they both rush inside. When they finally close the doors, the both look at each other and start to laugh.

“I never in a million years thought that’s how this day would end.” Tony says as he finally catches him breath and stops giggling.

“Me neither, but I am so, so happy it did.” He says, smiling back at the other man.

“Me too. I had no idea that you felt that way… I had no idea Captain America could interrupt a wedding like that.” Tony says, leaning in closer to him.

“I love you Tony Stark. And love makes you do stupid things.” He says, leaning in to kiss the other man. Its hot and deep and Steve could go on kissing the other man forever.

They suddenly hear a bang on the window and see Clint standing there, waving as he films them with his phone, Natasha standing behind him with an amused expression on her face.

“We should probably get out of here.” Tony says with a laugh as he starts the car.

“Probably. Because I plan on doing a whole lot more than kissing you and that’s probably not decent outside of a church.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
